Planes
by Athenea Takaishi
Summary: Este fic es muy cortito. Acerca del resumen, el título lo dice todo. Planes!


Notas del autor: Este fic es muy corto (y no muy creativo!) Así que SEAN AMABLES!!  
Gracias!!  
  
  
Planes  
  
  
TK y Kari estaban en un parque, haiendo planes para su futuro.  
-Kari, ¿que harías en tu futuro?- le pregunta TK, sentado cerca de ella.  
-Bueno, como estoy estudiando para ser profesora de Kindergarden, seré profesora de Kindergarden. Me gusta ayudar a los niños, son lindos y no me parecería mala idea criar a mis propios hijos. Es más, ¡me parece fantástico!- afirma Kari.  
-Y... ¿has pensado con quién tenerlos?- pregunta nuevamente TK. La pregunta fue algo imprudente, a decir verdad.  
-Bueno... yo... la verdad es que no había pensado... no sé.- dice la ruborizada Kari.  
-A mí también me parece bello tener hijos, ¿no crees? Debe ser maravilloso presenciar el crecimiento de ellos, así como todos nosotros hemos crecido. - TK apretó el pasto que tenía en su mano fuertemente.  
-Pues la verdad es que no solamente quiero ser profesora de Kindergarden. Me gustaría tener 4 hijos, tener una casa cerca del mar, tener acceso al digimundo y... y casarme.  
-Uh...- dijo TK, bajando el tono de voz.  
-¿Que te sucede, TK?  
-No sabía que querías casarte con Davis.  
-¿Con Davis?  
-¡¡SI, CON DAVIS!!- dijo TK, enojado.  
-¡¡Estás loco!! ¿y por qué me gritas?- pregunta ella, confundida.  
-¡Oh! Lo siento, no quise gritarte.  
-Estás actuando muy extraño, ¿sabías?  
-¿Eh?... ¿Yo?... ¡No... no, te equivocas, es sólo que hace mucho calor! ¿Vamos a una heladería?  
-Está bien.- dijo Kari, poco convencida.- ¡Ahh!  
-¿Estás bien?- pregunta TK, dirigiéndose a Kari, quién se lastimó el tobillo al levantarse.  
-Me lastimé el tobillo. Pero no es tan grave como yo lo...  
-Nada de eso.- TK rompe con los dientes su polera para hacer un vendaje en la pierna de Kari.  
-TK, no necesitabas romper tu polera. Esa era tu favorita...  
-¡Kari, no te preocupes! Hay cosas más importantes que una simple polera.- TK sonríe.  
-¿Como qué?- preguntaba Kari.  
-Como... ayudarte en todo lo que necesites.- dijo dándole una palmadita en su espalda.  
-Gracias, TK, eres un gran amigo. Te prometo regalarte otra polera, ¿ya?... ¿O quieres que te agradezca de otra manera?  
-Bueno... si no te molesta. Quiero... que cierres tus ojos y no los abras hasta que te diga.  
-¿Sólo eso?  
-Sí, solo eso.- dijo él, ya teniendo en mente su plan. Kari cerró sus ojos, entonces TK se acercó a ella lentamente, pero no se movía.  
-TK, estás demorando mucho. ¿Cuál es la sorpresa?  
-Ésta, pero no abras tus ojos.- TK estaba a centímetros del rostro de Kari, y de pronto, los labios de TK se unieron con los de Kari. Tk deslizaba su lengua en la boca de Kari, tocando la lengua de ella. Los ojos de Kari se abren muy grandes y brillaban. TK disfrutaba mucho del momento, hasta que Kari se separó lentamente de él.  
-Eh,... bueno... ¿esa era... la sorpresa?- preguntó totalmente sonrojada, mordiendo su labio.  
-Eh, si, esa era la sorpresa. ¿Te gustó?- dijo TK, optimista.  
-A decir verdad, me encantó.  
-¿De verdad?  
Kari estaba nerviosa, pero contenta. "¡¡Por fin, mi sueño hecho realidad!!" pensaba. -Si, claro. ¿Te hago una confesión? Estaba esperando hace mucho tiempo a que me besaras, es que creo que estoy enamorada de tí.  
TK saltó de alegría, su corazón parecía haberse paralizado en el momento que Kari le dijo eso. -Pues, yo no necesito creer, porque yo estuve, estoy y estaré enamorado de tí.  
-Así que los dos nos amamos, haha. ¡Y nunca nos atrevimos a demostrarlo!- Kari mostraba su gran sonrisa.  
-Eres muy linda... No te he dicho mis planes, ¿verdad?... quiero ser escritor, también tener acceso al digimundo, tener hijos... Ah! y el más importante es... estar contigo.  
-Yo tampoco te dije con quién quería casarme. Yo quiero casarme con... ah, no necesitas que te lo diga si sabes perfectamente a quién me refiero. En todo caso, imagino que sabrás que es contigo.  
-¿No ves? En menos de cinco minutos, hemos hecho planes juntos. Podríamos hasta decir que tengamos hijos juntos.  
-¡Ja, y no dudo que eso suceda muy pronto. Ja,ja!  
  
  
  
EPÍLOGO:  
------------  
  
  
Kari quedó embarazada dos meses después de los planes que hacían juntos, y como era de esperar, TK le propuso matrimonio el mismo día en que se enteraron de la noticia. Se casaron y tuvieron un lindo hijo, muy parecido a TK. Vivieron cerca del mar y lograron tener contacto con el digimundo. En este momento, Kari es profesora de Kindergarden, y TK es famoso por sus novelas de aventuras,   
misterio, de su propia experiencia en el digimundo y... de amor.  
  
FINITO!! He terminado! Ni que fuera toda una vida escribir esto. Sólo me tome 30 minutos de mi vida! Por favor, no critiquen mal mi historia. Please! Sean amables, sean amables... 


End file.
